The Adventures of the Shinigami Devil
by The Godly Toast
Summary: When war broke out, Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels clashed in a all out battle never realizing that there was really a fourth faction. go through life as Sean, who thinks he is just a average person but that changes on one day. Filled with nose bleeds, to cool powers, this story will change your life forever. OCxAkeno and OCxHarem


**High school DXD Remake**

**Intro**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD, so please don`t sick the lawyers after me :D.**

* * *

What was a ordinary day for a average high schooler, for me it was waking up, taking a shower, waking up my brother, making breakfast with my mom, eating, going to school, coming back from school, doing chores, finishing homework, playing video games, and going to sleep, easy life right, well for me everything change on one day, and it started with this.

(Monday, 7:30am, 2014)

(BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!)

Moan! "Yawn" "yawn" I yawned as I woke up to my alarm clock.

waking up is a pain in my ass, all I want is to sleep for I can dream to be anything, taking a shower and getting change is easier, now waking up my brother, not so much, let's say walking into his room smells like old farts and ham, his room is covered in porno mangas and magazines, I walk right up to him, is he still dreaming I thought, I look at his alarm clock, huh, its doing the maid one, maybe I need to do my special move on him? ok this is how you wake up your brother, you jump over him, try not to wake him up, put your arms underneath him and yell at the top of your lungs,

"special move"! "coffee table flip"! I yelled out loud.

I flip my brother right over so that his body hits the ground, I jump off his bed, started to walk to the door hearing more moaning than ever, I stop right at the door, turn around with a grin on my face and started laughing, after that I grab the door and said

"Morning Issei"

and closed the door, now where was I ah yes, making bacon and eggs with mom is fun, while dad reads the newspaper before work is alright, unless he goes out of his way to say

"Sean, when are you going to get a girlfriend"? "your way less pervy than Issei"

my dads said to me.

"I heard that" Issei moaned

while walking through the hallway in his boxers,

"ah so you are finally awake, did the smell of my awesome cooking brought you back to life"?, I said with a grin,

" you also smell better than him too", dad said while drinking his coffee.

After Issei took a shower and got change, we all ate as a family.

after breakfast, I race upstairs to brush my teeth, fix my hair, and look into the Mirror I see the same handsome badass everyday. a tall, blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, average build teenager that is 16 years old. Running out of the house but going back inside to say goodbye to my mom and dad, I then walk outside and waited for my brother, than when he came outside we walk to school together, talking about girls we wanted to have sex with.

* * *

X

"man do I love boobs" I said as im laying on the grass on a hill.

"I want is to bury my face in a pair" Issei said right after.

my friends, Matsuda, a tall, shaved head guy, Motohama, a guy who hears glasses and can determined a girls body measurements just by staring at her, and my brother Issei who has brown hair, is average built, and may be the most pervy out of us, all of us are 16 and we are first years at Kuoh Academy.

All of us said "yes I want that", "true dat", "when that happens I can die happy".

than Issei said while looking at the girls gym class, "hey guys do you know why we even came to this school"?

And Motohama said "why you don't know"?, "this use to be a girls private school until last year, so most of the school population is 60 percent girls and 40 percent boys",

"right, right", Issei said "but I don't get it why any of us can get a girlfriend",

"maybe it's cuz we are perverts", I said, "no that can't be it, being prvy is pure and sacred to us guys"!

"Yes", all of us said while doing awesome poses.

Hey look, its the playboy Kiba", I said

"and his merry fan club is right behind him" Issei added,

"ya well the girls want to be with him", Motohama said,

"well all the guys want to mess him up", Matsuda said,

after a few minutes, "OH CRAP IM GOING TO BE LATE"! Matsuda yell out loud while looking at his watch,

and I said "what is it? We still have 30 minutes of lunch left",

"well than we better hurry" Matsuda said to all of us with a goofy smile.

* * *

X

In the girls change room, in the gym, outside behind some bushes, is a hole for any perverts to see and right now, Motohama and Matsuda are looking through as we speak.

"Dammit guys, can't you hurry up we want to see"! I said while Issei nods,

"B78.5-W65-H79"! Motohama yells while Matsuda said "dam Katase legs are fine as hell, oh look at Murayama, her boobs are so big man","B84-w70-h81"!,

"Hurry the hell up guys"! I yell at the top of lungs,

than in a second the the girls kendo club jumps through the bushes with their wooden swords.

"Why its just you Sean? prepare to die", the kendo captain said straight to me.

"Guys I think we're boned on this one", as I turn around to see that my friends are long gone, "dammit guys if I make it out alive I am so going to kill you three".

as I'm filling with rage I see one of the girls about to hit me on my head but I catch it mid air and break it in half.

All the girls stare at me as I said "sorry" and sprinted away as fast as I could. When I found my friends at the old school building I see that they have brokering noses and black eyes, I laugh out loud.

"what the hell happen to you guys"? I said finally,

"were going to use you as a sacrifice and run away but the girls outsmarted us", Issei said with tears now forming in his eyes.

As I look at the old school building not really noticing it before I see that it has vine growing from the wall, and one window and too my surprise a girl open the window and look right at us, she had red hair that could stand out for miles and miles and some pretty big Breast may I say so myself,

snapping myself out was the bell ringing and I turn around to see Issei with a goofy grin, not even noticing the bell until I slap him in the face and said "come on we have work to do".

* * *

X

After school Issei and I are hanging out at bridge where we usual hang out, Issei, sitting down and hitting his face off a pole and saying "dammit, I want a girlfriend so bad"!

And I said "be careful on what you wished for" with a grin,

Issei standing up and big smile on his face saying Sean, "I want us to have a bet, no, a life goal! Even though your older by a few months, I want to say this, the first one to get a harm wins and gets the title The Harm King, for the rest of life we have, so, what do you say", bringing out his hand for a handshake.

I then said"sure but don't come crying to me because I beat you all right", while shaking Issei hand.

For the second time today I was surprise to see this beautiful girl right behind me asking which one of us was "Issei", with Issei saying "yes, what do you want"? Well my name is "Raynare, and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me on Sunday",

After a few seconds I said out loud "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS"! I look at Issei and said "is this for slapping you"! and Issei said with a grin "no", I look at the girl and said "is he paying you"? With her nodding no, I sit down all sad and said "I hope you guys are happy for making my life a living hell".

After a few days of hell like Issei gloating saying he has a girlfriend, and him walking her to school, me, I had to walk behind them with my head lead low, and Matsuda and Motohama seeing this why I was so sad, I pointed to Issei and the girl holding hands, Matsuda, Motohama, and I, got so mad that we ran up to Issei on Friday in clocks and wearing a mask saying "guilty", "Burn", than we beat the living daylights out of him, but that did not stop him no it didn't. Finally the day was coming the day that would change my life for every, Sunday.

(Sunday, 9:00am, 2014,)

"Hey do you think this looks good on me?", Issei said in the bathroom while combing his hair.

"no I think you should go fuck yourself", I said back while playing Call Of Duty on my flat screen tv.

"so it's perfect", Issei said happily,

"uhhhhh"! I said.

After him leaving, and me following to make sure that this Bastard does not mess up even though I'm mad, I still have to do my brotherly duties. Issei waiting for Raynare until she finally came and both of them walk into a shopping mall, me about to walk in but I was stop by this person, she was adult maybe in her 20s, she grab a flyer from her basket and gave it to me while smiling than walking away, huh that's weird I look down at the flyer, it look like a magic circle, I look up noticing I have to find Issei, and then I ran into the shopping mall like a ninja.

After 30mins of looking for Issei I find him and Raynare at a jewelry shop and Raynare looking at the jewelry turning around about to ask Issei than Issei smiling while holding a pink bracelet, than putting it on Raynare left arm, me, at the shop across from them slapping my face and saying "oh my god, Issei you dumbass".

After they left, I race over looked for the most prettiest thing there and found a black bracelet with silver wings on them, I ask the shopkeeper to put it in one of those ring holders, and saying its a gift with a smile.

Around lunch time I was getting hungry, and saw Issei and Raynare walk into a fast food joint, and I said to myself why not, I walk in to the same fast food joint and sat in the very back where I can be seen unnoticed and be able to watch them, "hi, what would like to get", the waitress said, well there goes me being unseen, "yes, I would like a Big Mac and a chocolate milk please", totally badass meal for lunch.

After eating and seeing Issei going to the bathroom, I said to myself "now is my chance", I run over to where Raynare is and I sat down across from her, and she said "oh you must be Issei older brother Sean, what would you like"? As I pull out the black container, everyone in the room, said "ahhhhhhhhhhh, he's proposing"! And I said "no"! I open the container and everyone was like "what the hell man", "come on really", and "are you for sure", in the container was the bracelet, and before Raynare could say anything I said "I just wanted to thank you for dating my brother and making him happy, also I don't care if you don't really want it, I'm just saying you should have it".

After Raynare got teary eyes and said "thank you", I was about to get up when something like a fist hit the top of my head, "ow"! I said "what was that for"! I look up to see a angry Issei saying "are you trying to steal my girlfriend"?, and I said "no", and Issei said "well than what is this" than he points to the box and before I could say anything else Raynare said "its just a thank you gift" with a smile and Issei said "a thank you gift, what for"? "For dating you" I said as I stand up and walk out the door like a badass only coming back because I forgot to pay for the meal.

Later, when Issei left with Raynare, I stop following them and went to sit on a bench in the park, dammit I hate this video game! Also what a dumb name, super pigeon, ha! Why not call it Flappy Birds? Ya that's a good name! I look down on the ratings of this dumb game and typed, "one of the best trolling games I have ever seen, 4 stars, CALL IT FLAPPY BIRDS. I look up ya that would do, I move my finger to send, and right before I started to play Angry Birds, I heard a noise, than the words hit me and send a chill down my back "would you die for me"? Than I heard it again like a huge Echo, "would you die for me"? what the hell, who would want to say that?...maybe a murder!

I stand up as fast as I could, and ran to where the sound was coming from. It lead to a part in the park and the people I saw was Issei? And Raynare? No it can't be her this person is way older and HOLY CRAP! ARE THOSE BLACK WINGS! Sooooo cool! I want a pair, and the funny thing is that she is holding a...light spear? Huh, but the thing that brought me out of thought was Raynare saying "Die Issei"!

It was like time stop, Issei getting hit in the stomach, Raynare laughing, and Issei collapsing on the ground. "Nooooooooo"! I yell and ran to my younger brother.

With blood everywhere I fall to my knees with tears in my eyes saying "Issei stay with me"! "Don't leave dammit"! than it started to rain, with the colour draining from Issei face I knew I don't have long, "Issei, do you remember the bet we made", with tears now falling from my face I continued, "the bet where the first one who gets a harem gets the title The Harem King, and what about having sex before me, huh, now if you died on me you will always be a Virgin for the rest of your life, would you really want that"?

Seeing only a faint breathing and some colour coming back, I smiled a little until I notice Raynare is watching and covering her mouth trying not to laugh, I slammed my hand on the ground and "yelled why? Why did you do it"?

She then said "Because he's boring, selfish,cheap, and only wanted to have sex with me. HA! Makes me laugh why any girl would to date him", I stand up, rubbed my nose, and yelled "look here you heartless bitch! You have no rights, no rights at all to kill someone you didn't like! My brother! My brother loved you! He cared for you! He gloated for a whole week saying he has a girlfriend before me! Now! Now I'm going to fucking kill you"!

* * *

X

(POV Third, right now and for the rest of the battle scenes, please put on your fav action or battle song)

X

* * *

With Raynare laughing out loud, Sean was at his limits of rage, slamming both of his fists on the ground and yelling "Rrr Ahhhhhhhhhh"! A ghostly light appeared around Sean body and rocks started to float into the air, in one second Sean ran as fast as he could slamming his fist into Raynare face sending her with such force straight into a fountain, with Raynare saying what the "fuck are y... Getting stop mid sentence By Sean hitting her in the face with a chunk of bricks, hearing a *crack* and blood flying everywhere with Raynare got sent flying into sky, Raynare getting hear balance than throwed a light spear into Sean chest where his heart is, Sean just grab the spear and pulled it out like it was nothing, Raynare had the upper hand now because Sean didn't have wings, that's what she thought, Sean now filling more rage than before in a blink of an eye, Sean was right in front of Raynare with all of his ghostly light in his right fist, bringing it back sucking in the air pressure than boom! Hitting Raynares face so hard it made a shockwave that sent Raynare flying into multiple trees before hitting the ground.

* * *

X

(First person view)

*thud* *Boom*

Oww! My head hurts, I thought to myself, what happen? Where is Issei? Oh my god is that my blood! It is, I can't move, everything starting to go black! Dammit, I don't want die! No I want to live! All I can see is my blood, my red blood, huh, looks a lot like that girls red hair, I really want to say something but blood keeps coming out of my mouth, is this the end? Is this how I'm going to die? Fuck, I really wanted to have a girlfriend like Issei, not that I'm jealous or anything, oh I can see the light now! Where would I go, heaven? Nah, mostly Hell, with what I have been through, the light is now getting closer, and closer, wait no, it's a girls face? This girl is the most beautiful person I have ever saw, makes me want to cry, I think she is a angel, she is trying to say something but I can't really hear her, I tried to grin for this girl because this girl, will be the last one I`ll ever see.

Barely holding on to life I mutter out my last words, "...thank you".

Then everything went black.

* * *

X

And on that day my life change forever.

X

* * *

**(Notes)**

**Hi to all you guys, this is my first fan fiction, so this is my remake of High School DxD using my own OC. Also the main pairing will be OC and Akeno but with a little harem extra if you know what I mean ;) **

**Well I Hope you enjoyed reading this, please review if you want all is appreciated! :D **


End file.
